


Good Morning Sunshine.

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Domestic Fluff, Future Fic, Lawyer Derek Hale, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Morning Routines, Mornings, Pancakes, Sheriff Stiles Stilinski, Still Werewolves, Such Domestic, routines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a typical Morning for the Stilinski-Hale's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning Sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> I just liked this prompt.  
> Really liked.  
> <3  
> This is over 1000 words of pure domesticated fluff. I've never been more happy with what I do in my free time.  
> Also may do a sequel sometime where there are little kiddies. So if you'd read it, let me know :)

**8:00 AM.**

Stiles woke up to Derek's alarm. It was pointless really, Derek woke naturally about half an hour earlier than his alarm and went for his morning jog through the woods like the werewolf he is. Stiles was beginning think it was just to wake him up at ungodly hours because Derek Hale (believe it or not) was a morning person and like to flaunt it over Stiles because he was an evil husband. 

 _Husband._  Stiles flopped onto his back and breathed. Derek was his husband. That was still sinking in. He flopped onto his stomach and checked his phone. Nada from Scott, No baby yet. He sat up, pulled himself out of bed and headed to the wardrobe. He shoved one of Derek's shirts over his head and headed downstairs. 

Gathering the ingredients for pancakes, Stiles started cooking. His wonderful Derek filled head knew that Derek jogged for up to an hour, so Stiles had enough time to whip up a batch of pancakes and bacon for him when he got in. They were so domesticated, Stiles grinned as he scooped up the mixture and poured it into the pan. Two arms snaked around his middle as the pan sizzled. 

"Morning baby." Stiles grinned, kissing Derek's head. "How was your jog?"

"Refreshing." Derek breathed, he had barely broken a sweat. 

"When do you have to be in work?" Stiles asked, moving back ready to flip the pancake. 

"Only 10 today, Mr Whittemore isn't in so we're a bit more relaxed." Derek took a step back and moved round to open the fridge. He plucked up the carton of orange juice, took a slug and put it down, beginning to route for a cup. 

"You're disgusting." Stiles scoffed, flipping the pancake. 

"You married me." Derek poured two cups, stopping to change carton for Stiles', no pulp. "You drink orange juice without pulp." Derek grimaced and sipped his juice. 

"You eat pasta without sauce." Stiles raised both eyebrows, checking on the bacon.

"Less Carbs." Derek said, hopping onto his seat on the breakfast bar.

"Pure carbs." Stiles kept his brows up as he began plating up the first pancake. 

"Only one?" Derek raised a joking eyebrow, smile on his lips.

"You need to watch your weight, getting kinda chubby." Stiles patted Derek's stomach and kissed his cheek. "Shut up and eat your pancakes." 

"Pancake." Derek corrected, shoveling his pancake in.

"Disgusting." Stiles whispered and returned to cooking. 

"You love me." Derek said through his pancakes. 

"Ugh. I do. what kind of weirdo am I?" Stiles laughed, Derek moved and came to press a kiss to Stiles' face. "Ugh, pancake face. You stink go have a shower."

"Okay." Derek moved back and grabbed Stiles' arm and checked his watch. "I'm going to shower."

"No, Wait I need to pee." Stiles licked his fingers from the bacon grease, fed Derek a strip and hip checked the oven off. 

"Stiles you always pee while I'm in the shower."

"Still." Stiles jetted up the stairs. Derek pulled off his jogging clothes and went to deposit them in the hamper. "Derek. Toilet Roll." Derek rolled his eyes and headed downstairs, plucked up a toilet roll and climbed the stairs. He walked inside the bathroom, chucked the roll at Stiles and began running the shower.

"Thanks baby." Stiles winked. "The jock strap is a good look on you."

"Pervert." 

"You know it baby." 

"Go get changed." Stiles flushed, washed his hands and flicked a little bit of water at Derek before heading back into the bedroom. Stiles rummaged through his draws plucking up a fresh pair of briefs and unhooking his uniform from his wardrobe rail and began dressing. Stiles was buttoning up his beige work shirt when Derek walked in, towel wrapped around his hips. "Please tell me you didn't steal my underwear again."

"I guess you'll just have to find out tonight." Stiles winked and began running his belt through the loops. They finished dressing, little banter and humming from Stiles' part as they went.

"Hey Stiles." Derek turned around with his tie limp in his hands. 

"I got ya." Stiles popped Derek's collar and looping it around Derek's neck, beginning to tie it up. "There all done." 

"Looking good?"

"Looking fine. I'm glad I got that band on your finger when I did." Stiles grinned. Derek shook his head. "Don't look at me like that, I've seen the way Lindsey looks at you when you bend over." 

"You want me to stop bending over?"

"No. Just not when Lindsey's around." Stiles smirked, adjusting his watch and kissing Derek's cheek. "Coffee and then I'll drop you off?"

"Yeah, that'll do fine." 

"Ooh! Teeth!"

"You weirdo." Derek laughed. 

"I have sense of dental hygiene. I brush after food." Stiles jogged back upstairs. "Make Coffee!" 

Derek clicked on the kettle and began piling coffee and sugar into their travel mugs and picked up the milk from the fridge. He was pouring the water when Stiles appeared, looping his gun belt around his hips and checking his gun. 

"I like the gun." Derek winked. 

"You're a moron." Stiles walked over, poured his milk into his mug and screwed the cap on. "You still doing coffee with Erica and Boyd?"

"If you're still baby sitting." Derek laughed, picking up his briefcase from the door way and waiting for Stiles to pick up his back pack. 

"Hells yes. I love those kids. They haven't learnt Erica's manipulation yet." Stiles grinned, following Derek out the door and locking it behind him. 

"The fact you think that means they have." Derek smirked, slipping into Stiles' car. It was a jeep. Still a jeep. "I swear to God this is just your Jeep but painted Black." 

"You've found me out Derek." Stiles handed Derek his cup and put the jeep into drive. "Don't even start with the Radio Derek." 

"I don't know what you are even talking about." Derek said, moving to fiddle with the station. 

"Shush. Remember, Driver picks the music and Shotgun shuts his cake hole." Stiles beamed and pressed the CD button. 

"Not the AC-DC again. Just because you have a gun and stubble does not make you Dean Winchester." Derek sighed, ignoring his husbands stupid dancing. They came to a stop at the lights.

"Morning Sheriff." Mrs Kinsey smiled in from her place on the side of the sidewalk. "Morning Mr Hale."

"Morning Mrs Kinsey!" They said in sync. 

"How's Mr Kinsey?" 

"Oh, Better. Better. Thanks to your cobbler, Sheriff."

"Anytime Mrs Kinsey, oops, got to go. Got to get this lump to work." Stiles winked at Mrs Kinsey and drove off. 

"I like her." Derek smiled, sipping a coffee. "Your coffee tastes like a gingerbread." 

"Well drink your own damn coffee." Stiles laughed. "Mrs Kinsey's cat creeps me out. It doesn't have hair."

"You say that every time." Derek chuckled into his coffee.

"Well it creeps me out." Stiles pulled into the car park of Whittemore & Hale CO. "Speaking of things that still creep me out."

"Shut up. You just still dislike Jackson." Derek leaned over and kissed Stiles. "Have a nice day."

"You two." Stiles grinned, watching Derek climb out of the car. Derek walked round to the car window and handed Stiles his coffee. "Love you."

"Love you two." Stiles called after him. "Whoop Jackson's ass for me!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on [TUMBLR](http://gildasbitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
